


Truth or DARE

by Kaoruuchan



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, Gay, I don't know, IHOP, M/M, NSFW, Porn, are drugs illegal over there?, im high, its the one at kong studios, this is really gay, what phase is this, why did I decide truth or dare was a good idea?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoruuchan/pseuds/Kaoruuchan
Summary: The Winne(is that even how you spell it? Feel free to correct me. Is it a proper noun?) was adequately hot-boxed when it was decided that the two of them would play truth or dare.(This is so cliche. Get ready for a fuck-filled ride. I'm so fucking high right now I'm sorry.)





	Truth or DARE

**Author's Note:**

> No but seriously I'm high off my ass so proceed with caution. Inevitable smut. This is a one-shot.

2D and Murdoc sat on the floor of, the dubbed, "love shack on wheels," next to the bed.

"'Ey, Dullard, it's your turn." Murdoc leaned back on his arms and stretched out his legs, accidentally nudging 2D's knee.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, um..." he pondered for a moment before remembering what they were doing. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, how 'bout a truth this time? I'm tired of gettin' up." His head lulled to the other side, eyes glazed over, enjoying his light-headedness.

"Alright." He liked truths much better honestly. They were easier to come up with. "What- er, actually... y'know how you talk about how many birds you've done? What about blokes?" 2D pointed at Murdoc, "I bet you've done at least a couple, right?"

"Hell, D! You think I'm some kind of poof?" There was only a hint of anger in his voice. He probably couldn't think enough to get any angrier.

"Hey, you gotta answer the question. It's the rules!" 2D pouted.

Murdoc at this point was deep in thought, thinking of every possible thing in the universe, of what he might do or say next and the infinite possibilities of what might happen then. It took him a minute before he processed what Stuart had said and sat up suddenly to cross his legs, leaning closer to him. He looked around as if to make sure no one was watching and put his hand to the side of his mouth and whispered, "maybe a couple, or a few... possibly a handful..." he paused then placed his hands on his thighs,his elbows protruding outward, and looked away.

After a moment of silence 2D finally interrupted, "What's that look for? You ain't embarrassed are ya?"

"What!?" Murdoc's head snapped up, "No way! There ain't no way in hell!"

"Chicken!" 2D really enjoyed messing with Murdoc, even if it killed him.

Murdoc sprung toward Stuart and grabbed the front of his shirt. "I ain't no chicken!" He spat in his face.

2D chuckled, "Prove it!"

Murdoc grumbled before pulling the taller man towards his face and planting a rough kiss on him, nearly clacking their teeth together.

"Mmph-" Stuart's eyes snapped wide open and pushed Murdoc away. "The hell wa-"

"Shaddup!" Murdoc shoved at 2D, releasing his shirt. "Get out, will ya!?" He snarled.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't- I mean-" he stammered, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Shut it and get!" He shouted louder this time, pointing to the door.

Stuart snapped out of his panick and looked at Murdoc, "wait.." Muds looked at him, puzzled and angry. 2D's is eyes darted away for a second as he let out a frustrated whine before swiftly leaning in and planting a firm, open-mouthed kiss on Murdoc's lips, placing his hands on the floor on either side of the old grump.

Murdoc grunted and pulled Stuart in by the shoulders allowing him to fall on top of him between his legs and shoved his long tongue in his mouth.

2D quickly pushed himself up, pulling away from Murdoc. He looked down at him, wide-eyed and softly panting. "I-I, um.." his face was warm and his arms were trembling.

Murdoc snaked his arms down and behind 2D's waist and squeezed his butt, pulling his hips down to meet his own with a snicker and a shit-eating grin.

The contact along with that no-good look sent a shiver through his body as if finally realized what was happening. "Haa!" He let out an involuntary whimper.

"You like that, huh?" Murdoc's voice sounded like the devil himself had possessed him as he started roughly grinding into Stuart.

"Nng..." Stuart was still unsure of himself and hung his head down before deciding _fuck it_ and moved to kiss Murdoc again as he moved his hips with the rhythm.

Murdoc growled like a predator into the kiss as 2D sucked at his lip and shoved his tongue in. He didn't expect him to take charge like this and chuckled as their mouths moved and danced together. 

Stuart shuddered at the sensation of Murdoc's hands as they wandered up and down his body. He felt them as they drifted and fluttered up and down his spine before they wandered underneath the front of his shirt. Again he pulled away from Murdoc.

Murdoc scowled. "What is it now?" He grumbled.

"Let's move to the bed." He managed to breathe out.

Murdoc's scowl quickly turned into a perverse grin as he forced Stuart up. "Well, get going then!" Murdoc was excited.

2D stood up and helped hoist the demon off the ground with the sounds of creaking and cracking joints. Murdoc lunged toward Stuart and grabbed him by the hips, kissing him deeply. 

Murdoc pulled away from the kiss and started kissing and nibbling at Stuart's thin, pale neck and slid his rough hands underneath his shirt.


End file.
